Unexpected Family
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Sharon, Andrea, and Rusty celebrate their first Christmas together - with Sharon's children...


Rusty listened as Sharon spoke on the phone. Even before she referred to the person on the other end as Ricky, he'd known it was one of her kids. She was using her 'mom voice' - the one she used with him lately. And it didn't sound like it was going well.

"Honey, we really can't get away right now," she said, followed with, "I know we look forward to it every year. Next year, I promise."

She said that in the tone that made it impossible to argue with her. He shook his head. Sharon Raydor always got exactly what she wanted. It seemed like it had worked on Ricky too, because she started laughing into the phone.

"You can always come here, you know? Rusty is dying to finally meet you."

He didn't know about _that_. He was certainly curious about the children Sharon had raised, mostly alone, when she was younger. He was Facebook friends with Ricky and Joanne, and although they were several years older than him, they were still younger than Buzz, which made them two of the youngest people in his life. From the little bit he'd interacted with them, he could see more of Sharon than Jackson, which was probably for the best.

The thought of meeting them in person, though, made him nervous. It wasn't like with Jack, who had appeared in the dead of night and disappeared just as quickly. The kids' visits would be planned and involve conversations, the kind that asked questions about him, his past. Plus, he had placed their mother in danger. They probably resented him for that. And he understood. Sharon laughed off the threats when she thought he wasn't paying attention - a lot like he had from the beginning. But they had increased the strain in their lives.

"That sounds great. I'll make your favorite. Goodnight, honey. Good luck at work tomorrow."

She returned the cordless to its holder and returned to her seat next to Rusty on the sofa.

"What are we making?" They cooked together when Sharon was home, which was more often now due to the threats against them. He may have been able to give the security detail the slip four times, but there was no way he could escape from Sharon if she were watching him. Anyway, Chief Taylor seemed to think they were safest at home.

She hmmed. "My special macaroni and cheese."

He raised a brow.

She laughed. "What? It was his favorite when he was five. And let me tell you, he was a picky eater. He didn't like just any macaroni and cheese, either. It had to be my five cheese recipe with the baked bread crumbs on the top."

That sounded awesome. It was no wonder Ricky wouldn't eat anything else. "Sounds good." He paused, not quite sure how to broach the subject. Doctor Joe was _trying_ to teach him tact. Therapy, or his evaluation -whatever it was- wasn't so bad, and he'd finally found someone who could beat him in chess. "Will Andrea be joining us?"

She smiled. "She will. She can't wait to meet them." She squeezed his hand. "And you two can support each other."

She _knew_ he was nervous. He nodded. "Cool."

She gestured to the tv. "Why don't we make fun of one of those bad movies? You know I'd rather watch a bad movie with you and Andrea than a good one with anyone else."

Watching cheesy movies with them was always fun. Sharon had told him once that they reminded her of those two grumpy men on the Muppets, the Hecklers, and then she and Andrea had gone on about it for awhile as he had listened. Then they had found a clip on YouTube, and Rusty had to admit they were a bit like the Hecklers. He handed Sharon the remote. "Go for it, Sharon."

/

Sharon was huddled against Andrea and holding her blanket against her as they lay on the sofa. Andrea asked if she was warm enough in that amused tone of hers. Sharon rolled her eyes. "Why, yes. Thank you." Then she pulled Andrea's arms tighter around her. "But you aren't allowed to move for the rest of the night."

"Well, we may have to move. I mean, once Rusty comes home."

"Okay, but only then. And only if he wants to sit here too."

Andrea stroked her face. "How is he?"

"He likes Joe, and I think it's helping."

Andrea kissed her hair. "I know you're scared. I'm worried too, but I know Taylor will choose a task force he can trust."

"I know that, I do, I just...he shouldn't have to take care of himself like this. He deserves better."

"He has us. Doesn't get much better than that."

Sharon hmmed. "I love you." She turned slightly to kiss Andrea, resting her head against Andrea's chest. "I talked to Ricky. He and Jo will be here for Christmas. They're disappointed, of course, but I promised we'd go next year. And I told them they'd be meeting the rest of their family."

Andrea held Sharon even tighter. "You did?"

"Of course."

"And they want to meet...us?"

Sharon smiled. "You and Rusty are two peas in a pod, you know that. Relax, honey, you'll do it together. And I think you'll find my children are quite...well, they take after me."

Sharon made no effort to hide her maternal pride at that last bit.

"Well, then, neither of us have anything to worry about."

"Of course not. But if you really want to win them over, your apple pie would put you over the edge."

Andrea raised a brow. "You're just trying to get me to make dessert."

Sharon giggled. "They don't have to be mutually exclusive."

Andrea laughed. "All right, because I love you so much, I'll do it."

Sharon nuzzled against Andrea. Their after-work nap was working out very nicely .

/

The door swung open and then closed loudly. Rusty was home. Sharon registered his footsteps approaching the couch. He looked down at Sharon and Andrea. Sharon tilted her head and blinked up at him. "Hi, honey. How'd it go?"

He groaned. "He asked...questions."

She smiled sympathetically. "That's what therapists do."

"Well, I'd prefer he didn't bring up my mother."

She pulled herself up, and Andrea stirred. "Hi, Rusty," Andrea said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey, Andrea. I guess she told you about Christmas, right?"

Andrea nodded. "She did indeed, and I can't wait, and this one-" She squeezed Sharon's middle affectionately, and Sharon squealed, which led Andrea and Rusty to laugh. "-coerced me into making apple pie," Andrea finished.

"Oh, Andrea, that's so great!" Rusty said, his hands together to fully express his glee.

Sharon loved to see that look on her son. It was such a treat compared to the specter that had been following them around since the revelation of the letters. She grinned and patted Andrea's arm. "See, honey, everyone loves your pie."

Andrea tilted her head to the side. "Well, good, but if I'm not mistaken, Rusty was in the middle of telling us about his day."

She and Sharon gave him their undivided attention. Rusty squirmed a bit. "No, I'm okay. I just...you know...it's not easy answering some kinds of questions."

They both nodded. "I know it was several sessions with my therapist before I was willing to open up," Sharon said.

"Yeah, right?" he said. "And you...you don't like to talk about yourself much. And that's...you know...normal. Anyway, it was fine. And I like Dr. Joe. I'm...I'm just glad to be home."

Sharon smiled. "We're glad you're home too. Let's make dinner."

/

Rusty had gone to bed shortly after dinner. Sharon and Andrea were sitting on the sofa. "So do you have any traditions I should be aware of?" Sharon asked.

"Well, I like the seven fishes every Christmas Eve."

Sharon grinned. "I think that'll be a hit for Rusty, especially. I've never done that and always wanted to try."

Andrea tilted her head slightly. "Will Jo and Ricky like it?"

"They will. They might not like every kind of fish; I'm not sure I will either, but we'll certainly try it."

Andrea wrapped her arm Sharon, pulling her in for a hug. "I prefer to use more...mild types of seafood myself."

Sharon stroked her face. "It should be fine, then."

"What about you, honey?"

"I like to decorate about a week before. We'll put up the tree together. Stockings. And a few other things around the apartment. Midnight mass with everyone. That's about it, I think."

"Nothing too frightening, then." Andrea kissed her forehead. "I think Rusty and I can muddle through together."

Sharon smacked her arm. "Oh, you." She giggled. "You'll both make it through the holidays unscathed."

Andrea laughed. "Feisty. I love it that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

"And everyone thinks I'm the calm one."

The look Andrea had was anything but calm. She kissed Sharon along her jaw, and Sharon moaned. "Bedroom," Andrea said.

They helped one another off the couch and into their bedroom.

/

Rusty was finished his homework, which meant it was tv time. He went into the living room to join Sharon. She was on the couch sewing, or something. "What ya doing?"

She looked up from the stocking in her hands. "I'm getting our stockings ready to hang." She grinned. "I think they'll be ready for tomorrow when we put up the tree."

"With Andrea, right?"

She nodded. "She's already made sure her docket was clear for the evening. We're all set."

He didn't know she sewed. Before the holiday, there had been a lot of things he didn't know about her, things he had never thought to ask about, but they added to his picture of her. He gestured to the stocking. "Can I see?"

She turned it toward him. There was a capital 'R' and what looked like the beginning of an 'U.'

"For me?"

She nodded. "I'll do one for Andrea too."

His own stocking. It was… a big deal. Huge. "About Andrea? I, uh, don't know what to get for her. I've never really shopped for anyone before."

He never had money to buy anything for his mother. He had always tried to do little things for her instead, like make her breakfast when she was...too tired. Now he had two women to buy for - with some of the allowance Sharon had given him that year. And he really had no clue what to get for them.

She beamed at him. "She'll love anything you give her, I promise. Try to think of something that tells her how you feel about her. And then, if you get stuck, maybe we can brainstorm some ideas."

He nodded. "Okay, I can do that. Thanks, Sharon." He gestured to the tv. "Will it distract you, if I turn it on?"

She giggled. "Not at all. Can I request we watch one of those Christmas movies on Hallmark, though? I wanna see how quickly we can predict the plot."

"Not like anything else is on, anyway." He picked up the remote and turned on the Hallmark channel. Then he settled on the couch next to Sharon. The plot of the movie was pretty apparent already. "That old guy's Santa, and he's gonna use magic to get them together."

She nodded. "That's...original, I suppose."

Sharon's focus remained on her sewing. And by the end of the movie, his name was completely spelled out in gold thread. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It's pretty, Sharon. And the letters look really...straight. You're good at that stuff, I guess."

She sighed. "I used to be better at it, but I got too busy." She smiled. "It's nice to have more time now. I do so enjoy it."

He certainly liked having her around more. Even with Dr. Joe and the Major Crimes division, he was still lonely. But having Sharon and Andrea home with him most nights made it not so bad.

"I'm gonna turn in, Sharon. Good night. I love you."

He had been saying it more often lately. After hearing her say it first, he knew it was...safe to share his feelings. Still, he had hesitated, but he finally had said it, and then...it was like he could keep saying it. Like it was okay that she knew, especially since she had known even before he said it. And it did feel nice to say it to someone, knowing she felt the same way.

He gave her a quick hug, and she said she loved him too. Then he went to his room.

/

Rusty entered the murder room when Sharon was in her office. He approached Provenza's desk and asked his friend if he had a minute. Provenza nodded. "For you I have two."

Provenza led him to the hallway where they would have more privacy. "What's up, Rusty? Is everything okay?"

Rusty nodded. "Yeah, I just...you know women, right. I mean you've been married enough times."

Provenza chuckled. "Yeah, I can help you out, I think. What do you want to know?"

Rusty put up his hands. "Not like that, dude." He gestured to Sharon's office. "I don't know what to get her."

"Oh, that. Hmm. My knowledge doesn't really extend to Darth Raydor-"

Rusty laughed. He knew all about the alleged...hatred between Provenza and Sharon, but he also knew Provenza had her back-and his.

"You want something that tells her how you feel. Maybe something that's symbolic to your relationship."

Rusty nodded. "Sharon, Andrea, and I like to cook together."

Provenza smiled and placed his hand on Rusty's shoulder. "That seems like a great place to start."

Provenza was the only one in the division who knew Sharon and Andrea were a couple, as they were trying to keep it quiet until Andrea's promotion was finalized. With creepy Emma around for most cases, there was even less room for their relationship to cause a conflict, but they were still very careful. Rusty honored that, but he was glad he could at least talk to Provenza about it.

"Could you maybe go shopping with me? I mean if I'm with you, then the guards can back off a bit, you know?"

"Yeah, let me just clear it with the boss." Provenza grinned. "Don't worry, your secret's safe. I just don't want that woman on my case."

Rusty gave his thanks, and they went back into the murder room.

/

Provenza knocked on Sharon's office door. When he heard "Enter!" he walked in, waiting for Sharon to look up.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what can I do for you?"

Provenza sat down. "Could you let me borrow the kid for a few hours? I could use his input on a few gifts."

Sharon smiled. "I don't see any problems with that." She leaned in. "I know he's struggling with what to get for Andrea. Maybe the input could go both ways."

He nodded. "Yes, Captain. I'm sure I can give him some advice."

She nodded. "Yes, perfect. And thanks for running interference with Andy."

Provenza sighed. "It didn't exactly work, though, did it?"

She tilted her head. "I don't mind accompanying him as a friend. And I'm the one who started it. So it's my fault really."

"Maybe you should tell everyone. I mean you trust me with the information."

She snorted. "I never thought I'd be confiding in you, Lieutenant."

"Likewise, Captain."

"Your suggestion has been noted. In the meantime, I'm truly grateful for all you've done for us."

Provenza nodded and stood up. He exited the office shaking his head. Not only was he Sharon Raydor's confidant, but he was about to help her son pick out gifts for her and her girlfriend. And he had no idea how that happened, but he wasn't completely opposed to it. Any of it.

/

Rusty helped Sharon take the tree out of its box, and together they put it on the stand. Andrea had called: she was on her way, but she'd said they should get started with the lights. Sharon said it would take that long to get out all the decorations, fluff up the tree, and string the lights.

So that's what they were doing, but it was mostly Sharon doing the work. She glanced his way when she was satisfied the tree looked full enough. "Rusty?"

She was looking at him like was trying to peer into his brain. "What?"

"Nothing." She turned back to her work with the lights.

He watched her careful hands string the lights around the branches. She took such _pride_ in everything she did. So much work. She finished her task with a satisfied sigh and plugged in the cord. The room lit up, and it was...pretty. Nice.

"You're not doing all this just for me, are you?"

She stepped back from the tree and faced him. "Of course, I'm not _just _doing this for you. But you're a consideration because you live here. And Andrea. And the kids." She smiled. "And I love the holidays. You don't like Christmas?"

"Before you, I never really thought about it."

She picked up one of the golden-tan angels and placed it on the tree. "You seem a bit down lately. Is everything okay with Doctor Joe?" She peered at him deeply. "And you don't have to tell me anything you don't what."

"I've been thinking about my mother a lot."

She pulled her hand away from the tree and faced him. With those eyes that were so...open.

"I don't know where she is, or what she's doing, but whatever it is she isn't...happy. And I'm here, warm. With a tree and ornaments." He put up his hands. "It's not that you're not important to me, Sharon. But I also love my mom."

She moved into the center of the room. "I understand." She ran her hand through her hair near the side of her face. "I have two kids." She picked up two more angels and held them as she talked. "I love them both equally. And if it turns out I have part of a third..." She looked him in the eye and smiled. "I love him too. I'm really sorry you mom isn't able to share any of this with you."

Sharon wasn't competing with his mother. She was just _being_ a mother. And Doctor Joe referring to her as _his_ mother didn't upset him as much as it should have. In fact, it was the fact he wasn't very upset that made him feel so...guilty. Like he was forgetting about his mother by living with Sharon - and Andrea. It was like all the happiness and love he felt around them was...wrong because he wasn't thinking about _her_ anymore, and Doctor Joe had reminded him of that in their latest session.

He moved further into the room. Sharon was right: She loved _all_ her kids and Andrea - and even the Major Crimes division. And she was making such an effort, if not just for him, it was certainly with him in mind, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He didn't want to hurt anyone, not anymore. He glanced in the box of ornaments. "Wow! You have a lot of angels."

She looked very...serious about them. "Oh, you can never have too many angels."

He didn't know about that. It looked like their entire tree was going to be filled with them. He wondered what Andrea would think.

Just then, Andrea burst through the front door. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I keep forgetting people are especially bad drivers this time of year."

She threw her bag on the table next to the couch beside Sharon's, and entered the living room. She gave Rusty a quick hug, which he returned, and then she embraced and kissed Sharon. Looking at their progress with the tree, she raised her brow slightly, and Rusty knew what she was going to say: "That's a lot of angels."

Sharon threw her hands up. "I swear, you two." She laughed. "I like...angels."

"I'll say," Rusty said.

Andrea grinned at him and turned to Sharon. "And they're...beautiful. And abundant."

Sharon gestured to the box, and Andrea and Rusty reached inside. They each picked up an ornament and went to the tree. He didn't really know where best to hang it, so he followed Andrea's lead. When he backed away to get another one, he was satisfied it looked okay.

The three of them worked until they finished the tree. Then Sharon got out the stockings and hung them on the wall to the left of the tree.

Sharon's stocking was in the middle with Andrea's and Rusty's on the left of hers and Ricky's and Joanne's on the right. It was like she was...hugging all of them. Her love was like that.

Andrea and Rusty stood in the middle of the room, taking it all in. Sharon clapped her hands, satisfied with their work, and then she put an arm around each of them. "Let's get some eggnog."

/

"So, what's the plan, Sharon?" Rusty asked.

She had learned that he was much more...comfortable when he knew what to expect and when. So she always tried to fill him in, at least once she knew the details herself. "Ricky and Joanne are arriving from the airport tomorrow afternoon. The five of us will have dinner."

"The fishes?"

Sharon nodded. "The three of us will be preparing dinner while we wait for them."

"It'll be a lot of food."

She smiled. "It's new for me too, but I think it'll be a nice tradition for us." She giggled. "And I think you boys will have no problem cleaning up for us."

"I guess Ricky's a better eater now."

"Yes he is, but he still likes the stuff I used to make him." She looked off fondly. "I hope that never changes."

"And after dinner?"

"We'll relax, digest, talk. Have dessert. And then we're going to midnight mass."

His eyes widened. "You mean you're actually going out at night?!"

"Yes, I am Mister. We all are." Noticing his uncertain expression, she added, "It's beautiful, Rusty. You'll love it."

He shrugged. "I don't know, Sharon. I'm not...Catholic. Not even sure I…"

"Doesn't matter. There's just something about it. You'll see."

He nodded.

"Where's everyone sleeping?"

"I have an air mattress for the living room. I was hoping you and Ricky could decide between that and the couch. Jo can have your room, if that's okay." He nodded. She continued, "And Andrea will be with me."

"That sounds good, Sharon. And going to church with you guys...that could be...nice." He gestured toward his room. "I'm gonna go clean my room." He snorted. "Don't want her to think I'm a slob or anything." He got up from his chair and walked around the table to Sharon. He gave her a quick hug. "Good night."

"Good night, honey."

/

Sharon watched Andrea and Rusty work in the kitchen. While Sharon was a proficient cook, Andrea was a maestro. And she had quite the sous chef in Rusty, who was eager to learn how to prepare each kind of seafood for their feast. Sharon paid attention and followed orders, but it was clear the show belonged to them. And she was thrilled to watch them. The ease and comfort with which Rusty worked - and how Andrea had taken to him so...seamlessly - was such a delight. They were truly blessed to have each other.

With that thought, she removed her apron. Rusty glanced at her. "Sharon?"

She nodded at him and Andrea. "You two have this under control. I'll go pick up the kids."

"Oh, okay," Rusty said.

Before she had even left the kitchen, they had gone back to work, with Andrea giving Rusty the family secret to preparing calamari. Sharon wiped her eyes and left the apartment.

/

"Mom!"

Sharon turned at the simultaneous shout of her two (oldest) children. Even in a crowded airport where families and friends were reuniting for the holidays, she could recognize the sound of her children. They rushed toward her in a tackle hug, which was a proclivity of theirs. She pulled them against her and kissed each of their heads, although Ricky had to lower his first. "All right, stand back a bit. I want to look at you."

They groaned but complied. Ricky grew more and more handsome every year. He was the spitting image of his father except for her eyes. She was proud to say Ricky's personality was his own (with a healthy dose of hers in the mix). Joanne was an exact reflection of Sharon when she had been that age. Sharon smiled with all the love in her heart. "You both look so...good. I've missed you so much."

Around them, other families, friends, lovers were reuniting. Soldiers were returning home for leave. Some people were milling around and talking like the three of them were, and others were in a hurry. Sharon had chosen a strategic location, knowing she didn't want to be in the way, and that seemed to be working well.

They hugged her again. "You look good too, mom," Joanne said. "I think switching divisions was good for you."

"Yeah, are they treating you better, now?" Ricky asked.

"Much better." Sharon grinned. "I think I may have actually made a friend. And you'll never guess who."

"Provenza, right?" Joanne asked although she seemed pretty sure of herself.

Sharon quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, how…"

"You changed how you talk about him," Ricky said.

"My, my. What a pair of detectives I've raised."

They laughed.

"But I think it's motherhood that agrees with you even more. I can't wait to meet my new brother," Joanne said.

Ricky nodded. "I'm so glad not to be the baby anymore."

Sharon smiled. She'd known Rusty (and Andrea) had nothing to worry about, but it was wonderful to have this confirmation. "He's so excited to meet you guys too, but he's...nervous and sensitive. You know about his mother?"

They nodded. "Just what you told us," Joanne said.

"No matter what, he'll always love her, and it's making him...a bit down right now." She put her hands around them. "But that doesn't mean...he loves us too. It's just...complicated for him."

"I understand," Ricky said. "It's like Jo and me with dad."

Joanne nodded. "Yeah."

"I guess it is, isn't it?" She beamed with pride at her understanding children.

"Speaking of dad, when are you gonna get divorced so you can marry Andie?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, we haven't even met her, but we already like her more," Ricky added.

Sharon laughed. "Well, the divorce will happen as soon as he signs the papers. Andrea and I are taking things slow, but I'm so glad we have your support."

Joanne put her hands on her hips in the typical Raydor Death Glare she had inherited from her mother. "Well, what did you expect?"

Sharon mimicked the glare but broke into laughter, and her children joined in. "This, of course. I do know my children, you know?"

An impatient traveler burst between them to get to the terminal. Joanne rolled her eyes at the rudeness. "Well, let's get out of here, then. I want to hug my new brother and mother."

That sounded like a good idea before she burst into happy tears for the second time that day. She wrapped one arm around each of them, asked if they had everything, which elicited moans of 'mom,' but she was glad she asked because Joanne had nearly left her second bag in the luggage carousel. Finally satisfied they had everything, Sharon led them out to her car.

/

Rusty stirred the octopus gravy once more before tasting it. "How is it?" Andrea asked.

"It's great."

She looked...relieved. "I tried to follow my grandmother's recipe, but she didn't write anything down before…"

"It can always be, you know, our version. I'm sure she would have liked that."

Her eyes teared up a bit. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "She would have. You're right."

The rest of their feast was coming along nicely: The broiled cod, calamari, mini crab cakes, shrimp cocktail, homemade seafood salad with no filler, and the spaghetti with octopus gravy all smelled wonderful.

For dessert, they had lemon sorbet because they figured no one would have much appetite after such a hearty meal.

He heard something that sounded like the front door jiggling. "I think that's them, Andie. Ready?"

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He offered his arm, which she took, and they entered the living room to greet their new family.

The door burst open and Sharon entered followed by Ricky and Joanne. Joanne sniffed deeply and grinned. "It smells amazing in here." She ran into the living room, dropping her bags on the floor as she went. She hugged Rusty first. "So good to meet you." She ruffled his hair like Sharon did. "We have so much to talk about." She cupped her mouth close to his ear. "I gotta tell you how to survive in Sharon's Raydor house."

At that Sharon mock glared at them. "I heard that, you know. And Jo, for an expert, you should remember I hear and see everything."

They all burst into laughter.

And Jo gave Andrea a tight hug. "Thanks for being so good to my mom, mom."

Andrea ran her hand through Jo's red hair. "I'm the one who's thankful for her. I'm so glad to meet you."

Andie and Jo continued chatting and hugging. Sharon was right: They had nothing to worry about.

Ricky came over to Rusty and shook his hand. "Hey, man. It's great to meet you. Merry Christmas."

Rusty gave the same well wishes, and Ricky asked if his mother was still as strict as when he was growing up. "She never let me get away with anything, I'll tell you."

Rusty grinned over at Sharon and then looked back at Ricky. "You have no idea, dude."

"But you love it, don't you?"

Rusty nodded. "Yeah, I do."

And he did. It was...different having someone who...cared so much about him and what he was doing. He didn't always like it. And he hated when it was like he was being punished because of what other people had done or threatened to do. But he loved how no matter how bad things got, he always felt safe with Sharon and Andrea.

Ricky hugged Andrea, and they spoke a while. They were all going to get along fine. Sharon caught Rusty's eye and winked at him. Then she clapped her hands. "Who's hungry?"

That was enough to get everyone to congregate into the dining room, while Andrea and Rusty went in the kitchen to serve the feast.

/

Dinner was a hit. Ricky, especially, complimented the joint effort in the kitchen. And joked with Sharon that the rest of their family were such good cooks. Andrea blushed, but she was overjoyed everyone liked the fishes. She was a bit worried about how the octopus gravy would go over, but Sharon had assured her they would try it at the very least.

Ricky surprised her by reaching for the bowl for seconds. She quirked her eyebrow and grinned. "And here I thought you were a picky eater."

Ricky laughed and glanced at Sharon. "Mom probably told you stories about that." He turned a bit pink, but he was still in good spirits. "However, my first girlfriend cured me of all that."

Andrea laughed. "That does sound a bit like your mom."

And then the table exploded in laughter, and Sharon turned an adorable shade of red, but she was laughing as hard as the rest of them. Then she grinned at Andrea, and said, "Of course, in my case, I ended up with a world-class cook and a sous chef."

Joanne nodded. "And we couldn't be more grateful for that. Especially if it means meals like this." She smiled so warmly at Andrea and Rusty; it was the same smile Sharon had often bestowed on them.

Andrea caught Rusty's eye. He looked so...happy to be accepted. He had confided some of his fears to her, and she was thrilled for him to see they were unfounded.

They continued eating, and most chatter subsided. It was a good quiet, similar to the ones Andrea remembered at similar feasts when she was growing up, the meals her grandmother had prepared. It meant everyone was comfortable and satisfied, enjoying the tastes.

When everyone had eaten, Sharon insisted she, Jo, and Ricky clean up, while Andrea and Rusty relaxed in the living room before dessert. The oldest Raydor children were up from their chairs before Sharon could finish her sentence.

Rusty helped Andrea from her chair and offered his arm as they went into the living room. He seemed to like being chivalrous, and it suited him well.

/

After some small talk in the living room, they had a spirited game of Scrabble, during which Sharon revealed the full extent for her love of the rules. Rusty was teamed with Ricky, and each of the women played independently. The boys joked about how hard it was to get anything over on her. And then Jo chimed in. Rusty grinned so much his mouth started to hurt, but it was good. Nice. Until he remembered his mother. But he kept those thoughts away for the most part.

He wondered if she thought of him at all. If she regretted what she had done at any point. Doctor Joe said what Rusty was feeling was normal. But sometimes he was so...angry with her. And blamed her. He didn't want to feel like that. He wanted to feel like what he felt for Sharon and Andrea.

Sharon won the game, followed closely by Andrea. Jo and Ricky groaned about it, but Sharon just clapped her hands together and asked if they were ready for eggnog and dessert.

After dessert, they left for mass because Sharon said the church would be packed. Rusty raised an eyebrow, and she said it was like that every year. So they got to the church very early and found a pew in the middle that could fit all of them. Jo and Ricky went in first, followed by Sharon. Rusty was going to let Andrea slide in next, but she said he could sit between them. They knew he still preferred a...buffer if he could help it, especially with the threats.

Sharon was right: It was...magical. The entire church was decorated with lights and a giant tree. It still didn't have as many angels as their tree, but...a lot of them. The choir was lining up in their alcove, each member wearing a matching red sweater. There were poinsettias lined up along the altar. He didn't know about the whole...God thing, but if there were one, He'd probably be happy with the church that night.

And then the mass started, and everyone was singing. Even Rusty sang a bit, but he wanted to listen to the choir more. He would never be a huge fan of that music, but he could still hear how talented they were and how hard they worked, and there was something...moving in him that hadn't been there when he went to morning mass with his class at school. Maybe it was the choir, or maybe it was being there with Sharon and Andrea and their family.

When it came time to shake hands in an exchange of peace, Sharon hugged him tight, kissed his head, and wished him a merry Christmas. And he felt such...warmth in his heart, and it continued to grow when Andrea, Ricky, and Jo did the same. He even shook hands with the people in the rows in front of and behind him without fearing...anything.

Then the mass ended, and he might not know about God or Jesus, but he knew he felt something new that night, and he liked it.

When they got home, everyone was ready for bed, so Jo went into his room, after hugging him and thanking him for giving it up for a few nights. He shrugged that it was no big deal. Sharon kissed Ricky and Rusty goodnight, and Andrea hugged them. Then they went to their room. Rusty turned to Ricky. "You want the air mattress or the couch, man?"

Ricky shrugged. "We can take turns. I get the couch tonight. You can have it tomorrow."

Rusty nodded. "Yeah, that works for me."

Ricky showed him how to blow up the air mattress, explaining how he had used one a lot when he was in college for various sleep overs and trips. "What's college like?" Rusty asked.

"It can be fun. It's not like high school. And it's easy to get off the track for a bit. And well, you know mom." Rusty nodded, and Ricky continued, "Yeah, she doesn't tolerate any of that, but she always tried to give Jo and me space too. But...well, I could tell she...wanted to be involved more, you know?"

"Yeah. I can see that. Sometimes, I know she wants to know something, but she doesn't necessarily ask. But she gets the information anyway. She's so...smart. And she always gets what she wants."

Ricky nodded. And looked...sympathetic. "I guess it's even more intense with a security detail."

"Oh, dude, you have no idea. I can't wait until I can draw that bastard out, just so we can go back to our normal lives."

"Mom's probably freaking out about it."

Rusty nodded and knelt down to inflate the air mattress. The machine was loud. "We probably should have done this earlier." He looked back up at Ricky. "Yeah, at first, but she's been pretty...chill about it. I can tell she doesn't like it, though."

"Yeah, that's how she was when I went away. Only this is...different."

Rusty sighed. "Story of my life." The bed was fully inflated, so he started making it with the sheets Sharon had laid out earlier. "You know, I thought you'd be...mad that I put your mom in danger. I mean, I would be."

Ricky placed his hand on Rusty's shoulder. "I'm not happy about it, of course. But...it's not your fault. I'm with you, I want you guys to get that letter writer and put him away. I'm just sorry I won't be here to help. Anyway, mom's a cop. I know she's an high ranking detective and everything, but she wasn't always. She's been in danger before. She's even been threatened before."

Rusty opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Ricky continued. "Another cop she investigated. Didn't like her report." Ricky sighed. "She downplayed it, but I know that wasn't the only time."

Rusty nodded. "That sounds like Sharon."

Of course she would have softened the blows to protect her children. Keep things from them that would upset them. She had even tried to hide her letters from Rusty, but he had figured it out. It seemed like Ricky and Jo had always known what was up with their mom too.

"She's got you and Andrea now. And Provenza has her back. The other detectives too. I don't worry so much." Ricky clapped Rusty's back. "Good night, man."

Ricky laid out on the sofa. His feet stuck out on the end of it a bit. It looked ridiculous. Rusty would take the couch the next night. He got under the sheet on the air mattress, trying not to move too much so it wouldn't 'swoosh' all night. He saw Sharon in a new light, and he wasn't sure if he should be more or less protective of her. In the meantime, he'd focus on being safe and kind.

/

Rusty woke up to the feel of hands on his shoulder. He nearly shook them off when he heard, "Merry Christmas, man."

He opened his eyes and Ricky and Joanne were smiling down at him. He groaned. "You guys like to get up early, I guess."

Joanne grinned, and it reminded him so much of Sharon's when she was in a mischievous mood. "Only on Christmas."

Rusty sat up. "Okay, what do we do first?"

If they were surprised by his question, they did nothing to show it. "First, we make coffee and breakfast because nothing gets mom out of bed quicker than the smell of fresh coffee," Ricky said. "And I've heard breakfast is your speciality."

"I'm not too bad," Rusty said. He got off the mattress, and the three of them went into the kitchen.

Between the three of them, they concocted a breakfast of scrambled cheesy eggs, sausage, bacon, orange juice, and coffee. As predicted, the smells brought Sharon and Andrea out of their bedroom. The women hugged and kissed all three of them and wished them a 'Merry Christmas.'

After breakfast, they went into the living room, the five of them making a beeline to their stockings. There were oohs and ahhs and hugs all around. Rusty's stocking was filled with his favorite candy, an itunes gift card, and a pair of Skullcandy earbuds - his favorite brand. He hugged Sharon and Andrea to thank them.

Sharon directed everyone to their various gift piles, and Ricky and Jo just...went for it, so Rusty followed suit. He sensed Sharon's eyes on him as he reached under the tree for his first gift. He turned to her. "Aren't you gonna open yours?"

"I will in a bit."

It was like she and Andrea enjoyed giving gifts more than they did receiving them, and this way, he could watch their reactions too.

It was all so...much. Shirts in the colors and styles he liked. New shoes. A very nice wood-carved chess set. Everything about that morning and the last week or so leading up to it made his answer to Doctor Joe's final question even more...troubling: He really didn't know whether he could leave Sharon and her family after feeling so much...love no matter how much he loved his mother.

It used to be so clear: Sharon was a cop with other cops working for her to find his mother; he was a witness who had agreed to cooperate as long as he got his mother back. But things had become so unclear. He loved Sharon. And he loved his mother. The one comfort, which wasn't really a comfort, was that his mother was never coming back, so he wouldn't have to make that choice. Sharon had made it clear, when he asked one night, that his mother would be a fool to come to him after abandoning him twice like that: She would be arrested. Instead, there was the not knowing, the complete silence between them. Before the zoo, he had always known where she was, whom she was with, and how she was. She may have thrown him out of wherever they were living some nights when she forgot he was her son and not one of her deadbeat boyfriends, but the next day, he would always return and make her breakfast, and she would look at him with recognition. He didn't always like who she was, especially during really bad trips, but he always loved her. And he still did, but the not knowing made him ache.

Sharon rubbed his shoulder, breaking into his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Sharon. I'm...thank you. For everything." He looked at Andrea too, knowing she had provided insight at the very least.

"You're quite welcome."

Ricky and Jo pulled away from their spot by the tree and hugged their mother. Then they directed her and Andrea to the couch, before handing them their gifts. Rusty's wrapped offerings were in the middle of each pile. He'd tried his best with the wrapping paper. He'd never celebrated Christmas before, never even been to a birthday party, so it was a pretty foreign experience for him. There were more 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and hugs all around, and then the moment he was waiting for, when he would find out if Provenza's advice was any good or not. They unwrapped his gifts at the same time to find….two aprons with a picture of the three of them cooking together. It wasn't the best picture because he had taken it with his phone, and the print shop had had to blow it up to iron it onto the apron, but it was something that he had enjoyed doing with them and would tell them how he felt. And it was Provenza's suggestion.

"_So what does Darth Raydor enjoy when she's off duty_?"

_Rusty shrugged. "She likes...just hanging out with me and Andrea. We watch movies, mostly bad ones. We eat. We cook together."_

"_You're not leaving me with a lot, kid. I'm assuming Andrea will take care of the clothes and/or jewelry department, and I think I could live without picking out Darth Raydor's outfit."_

_Rusty laughed. "I think you like her outfits. I think you like her."_

_Provenza snorted. "I admit, there are moments when she's...not so bad." He snapped his fingers. "When you cook, what do you wear?"_

"_Clothes." _

"_So you don't have aprons or anything?"_

_Rusty shook his head. _

"_Well, then there's your idea. Something from the heart, that you could use every day, that symbolizes your relationship."_

"Rusty, I love this!" Sharon and Andrea said at approximately the same time.

Sharon held hers up to show Ricky and Jo, and they clapped his shoulder. "Dude, that's perfect," Ricky said.

Sharon got off the couch to hug him, and she kissed his forehead. He had given her something she liked, and it felt...good. This whole Christmas thing wasn't so bad at all.

/

She was nestled against Andrea in their bed, snuggling under the blanket Andrea had bought her. It was supposed to have been a bit of a gag gift, but Sharon loved it. The tan background with the light blue and yellow flowered design matched their bedroom perfectly, and the faux fur was so warm and fuzzy. "Did you have a good Christmas?" Andrea asked.

"The best in years."

"Me too."

"And they love you." Sharon squeezed Andrea tighter. "And it has nothing to do with the pie."

Andrea laughed. "It was a hit, though."

"Yes, it was."

/

Rusty lay on the sofa, which he decided was more comfortable than the air mattress. "Rusty?" Ricky called from the mattress on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the family."

It was nice. Not overwhelming like he would normally have felt. He didn't call Sharon Rusty's mother, or anything like that. It was exactly enough, and it meant...a lot. "Thanks, dude. Merry Christmas."

His first Christmas with this unexpected family was...just right.


End file.
